A very Shadamy Christmas
by Kewldewd
Summary: Tonight is Sonic's Christmas party and Amy hopes tonight will be the night of her dreams. But when Sonic ignores her in favor of someone else, who will she spend the night with?


It was Christmas eve and tonight was the night Sonic would throw his massive Christmas party. Everyone was excited, and Amy rose was absolutely ecstatic.  
She had spent the last two hours putting on her makeup, styling her quills and finding the right outfit to wear. Tonight would be the night her dreams would come true,  
her and Sonic kissing under the mistletoe and falling in love forever. She wanted to make sure Sonic would notice her tonight, she'd been chasing sonic for years hoping he'd finally give her a chance, he was perfect in her eyes. Suddenly Amy's romantic daydreaming was disturbed by Cream shouting from the next room "Hurry up Amy, we're going to be late!" Amy glanced at the clock and realised they only had half an hour till the party started, and Sonic's house was about twenty minutes away.  
She quickly decided on wearing a purple dress with red heels "I'm ready Cream!" Cream walked out of her room in a skirt, red chequered shirt and a pair of black trainers. Amy noticed how casual Cream looked but didn't comment, she just wanted to get to the party to see Sonic as soon as possible. "Let's go then" jeered Cream cheerfully, Amy nodded and smiled at Cream as they rushed to their car.

20 minutes later, Amy and Cream pulled up to see dozens of other cars parked near Sonic's house. On the outside Sonic's house was beautifully decorated, with loads of tinsel, lights and other Christmassy decorations. Amy looked at Cream rather astonished and said quietly "Woah it's gonna be good this year, huh?" Cream looked back at Amy and nodded "Yeah...come on Rose!" She nodded to the door and they walked towards it. Before they could knock Knuckles swung the door open looking rather intoxicated already and shouted "Yo Sonic, Amy and Cream are here dude!" Sonic zoomed to the door, knocking over knuckles "Hey, come in and have fun!" He winked and gave the two a thumbs up. Amy couldnt help but smile, Sonic looked so goofy in his santa hat and Christmas jumper, his goofiness was part of the reason she adored him so much. She stepped in and gasped, it looked so gorgeous inside! Christmas decorations and lights everywhere, a table with plentiful amounts of wine and cider,  
A Christmas tree standing tall and green covered with beautiful ornaments and finally the mistletoe where Amy hoped her dreams would come true. She looked around the room and noticed how many people were there, the obvious people like Tails were there, but the Babylon Rouges and even Ray the flying squirrel came. But most of all she noticed Shadow in the corner, he was wearing a leather jacket, black skinny jeans and a pair of black sneaks, and was smoking in the corner with Espio (they enjoy eachother's silent company.) He looked so good, even better than Sonic she thought, then shadow noticed her staring and gave her a smile and looked back to Espio signalling for him to give him the lighter. Amy then snapped out of it "What am I thinking? Shadow will never be more handsome than Sonic, no one will!" she thought and then decided to look to see where Sonic was. He was in the middle of the room with a bottle of vodka in his hand and his arm around Rouge, who was looking very happy indeed. Then Amy felt a thousand emotions surge through her body "I spent so much time trying to look good for him" she thought as a tear slid down her face "He didn't even give me a second look and now he's having the time of his life with Rouge, I've spent so many years trying to please him and this is what he does."  
She looked to see if Cream was still next to her so she could comfort her but she was in the other side of the room, talking to Big and laughing. She'd never felt so angry and alone, despite being in a room full of her friends.

In the midst of all her anger and sorrow she didn't notice someone coming to her. It was shadow, cigarette in one hand and the other hand firmly placed on her shoulder. He smiled at her and asked "Are you okay Rose?" Amy was a bit shocked to be honest, she never imagined Shadow to be the type of guy who'd approach anyone,  
let alone comfort them but she responded and tryed to sound as calm as she could "I'm okay, just have a itchy eye." Shadow laughed and pulled her towards him "I saw you looking at faker and rouge, he never deserved you anyway, you'll be better off without him" he stated as he pulled the cigarette to his mouth to take a drag "Espio's gone off with that Blaze girl, so what do you say you spend the rest of the night with me? Im the closest person to faker here." he said the last sentence with a smirk and finished it with a giggle. Amy was so shocked, first Shadow's approached her and now he's asking her to hang around with him? She'd never seen him so talkative and happy, and with Sonic obviously not interested in her, she decided to make the best of tonight "sure Shadow, do you want to take some vodka shots?" she said with a smirk.

A few hours later and Sonic's house had turned into a rave. A few others had found people to spend the night with as well, Knuckles was leaning against Wave in the corner, Sonic and Rouge were upstairs in Sonic's room, Espio and Blaze were in the Bathroom and Shadow and Amy were drunk off their heads sitting on Sonic's couch surrounded by drunk ravers. Amy bit her lip as she watched Shadow slip another cigarette in his mouth "How come you smoke so much Shaddy?" she asked. Shadow blushed at the nickname and responded "It keeps me calm and its nice to have something in my mouth, especially if its got nicotine in hehe." Amy realized its now or never and she grabbed Shadow's cigarette out of his mouth "Hey, what're you doing?!" he screamed but was cut off by her entering her tongue in his mouth. Shadow responded with his tongue and they made out for a while until Shadow eventually pulled out, he panted "hey Amy, wanna go in Sonic's guest bedroom? No one goes in there and he has a HD TV in there" He winked and she nodded "I sure would" They rushed upstairs but not before Amy snatched a 2 litre bottle of vodka from the table.

When they got in the guest bedroom, they immediately began to chug the vodka until they both were smashed off their heads, deciding they were too smashed to get naughty Shadow stumbled to the TV "He..y.y ammmmesss do yoo wanna waaatchh..." then Shadow suddenly dropped to the floor and blacked out. Amy tried to get up "Shadoooo..." was all she managed to mutter before she too dropped to the floor. The next day both of them were awoken by a screaming Sonic, "AMY, HOW COULD YOU!" he screamed, before leaning over Shadow. "You...faker! You took her, you took advantage of her!" Sonic grabbed a lamp and swung at Shadow's head. Shadow, still very hungover rolled over and kicked Sonic. He placed his foot firmly on his chest and slurryly spoke "You faker, how dare you say that to me when you went off with Rouge last night, you've ignored Amy and now you suddenly care about her!" Sonic was too mesmerized to speak, he simply pushed Shadow's foot off his chest and walked out of the room. "Leave, both of you now" he whispered, Shadow then put his hand around Amy and then they both stumbled to Shadow's house for Shadow's first Christmas spent not alone. 


End file.
